Wizardmon
Wizardmon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological wizard. It is an advanced Digimon that came from Witchelny, the Digital World of another dimension. In its native Digital World it mastered the sorcery (advanced programming language) of fire and earth, and although it aimed to become a great wizard, it appeared in the Digimon World in order to train. Although it has a personality that likes playing a few practical jokes, because it has another, shyer side, it tries to never show its uncovered face.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/wizarmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Wizarmon] The DigiCode on its cape is randomly arranged, and reads . Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Wizardmon digivolved from a Candlemon, fighting Kumamon and Agunimon. He was weak against melee attacks from Agunimon, and had to use illusionary doubles of himself to confuse him, but when Kumamon discovered that only one of them had a shadow, Wizardmon was defeated and reverted back to Candlemon. Apparently, the battle was just a test for the children. Wizardmon’s data became a bridge that the children were allowed to cross anytime. Some other Wizardmon were at the Autumn Leaf Fair where a Gatomon accompanied one, with a Veemon in front of her. Digimon Data Squad Wizardmon appears in the stasis tube's in Kurata's lab. Digital Monster X-Evolution In the movie Digital Monster X-Evolution, Wizardmon was one of the few Digimon to support the X-Digimon. Wizardmon and Mummymon discover Dorugamon hidden under some debris in a junkyard after Dorugamon's data was extracted by the Yggdrasil Program. Wizardmon wanted to save him, and used telekinesis to transport Dorugamon to a cave. Wizardmon apparently knew just how important Dorugamon is, and knew also that all Digimon were in grave danger. When the DexDoruGreymon begin attacking the hidden base, Wizardmon moved Dorugamon to safety and, leaving Dorugamon in the care of some Mushroomon, joined Silphymon and Mummymon in the fight. This also marks the first appearance of Wizardmon's face fully, as his cloak previously covered most of it and his mouth only had a two-second appearance in the first season. Digimon World 2 If you go to the Digimon Center, you can trade your Crabmon for Wizardmon. Wizardmon will have two techniques that can be incredibly useful at the beginning of the game. The first one is his Thunder Ball, which is a cheap counterattack that can stun an opposing Digimon. The other is Necro Magic, which absorbs the MP from Digimon that are stunned during battle. Wizardmon can Digivolve from Patamon and digivolve to Digitamamon. Digimon World 3 Wizardmon is the shop manager in almost every item shop in the game. You will see him often if you become fond of buying curative items. Digimon Digital Card Battle Wizardmon will be one of your opponents in Sky City. You have to defeat him as one of your opponents so you can continue your journey. His Deck is not hard to defeat because it has a very weak offence. Be sure to visit him in Sky City later in the game, because eventually he will ask for magic words from you. If you can get the right words, he will give you extremely rare and powerful cards. Digimon World DS Wizardmon digivolves from Lopmon, and can digivolve further to Antylamon at a higher level using a core piece. A Wizardmon is also seen in the Item Shop. He can also be found as an enemy in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Wizardmon digivolves from Impmon at LV 25 with 700 dark exp and 70% friendship and can digivolve further to Mummymon. He is also one of the shopkeepers. It can DNA digivolve with Hookmon to form BishopChessmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Wizardmon digivolves from Impmon and can digivolve into Mummymon, Wisemon or Algomon Ultimate. It can be found in the South Cave. Digimon World Championship Wizardmon digivolves from a Goburimon with 10 Data AP , Alraumon by passing time,Tsukaimon with 20 Darkness AP, or Patamon with 10 Data AP. Wizardmon can digivolve to Phantomon with 30 Darkness AP , Vademon by passing time , and LadyDevimon with 8 battles. Attacks *'Electro Squall'This attack is named "Thunder Blaster" on St-44, "Thunder Ball" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and "Magical Game" in Digimon Adventure, "The Eighth Child Revealed" 34. (Thunder Cloud): Summons a thunder cloud which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Magical Game'This attack is named "Thunder Ball" in Digimon Adventure, "The Eighth Child Revealed" 34 and retains its original name of "Magic Game" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Magic Game): Demonstrates the breadth of its magical knowledge, from offensive abilities and memory alteration to invisibility and illusions. *'Vision of Terror' (Terror Illusion): Exploits the target's fears with terrifying visions. Variations / Subspecies * Sorcerymon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Demon Man Digimon Category:Wizard Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon